Nowadays, ⅓ of the people in the world are suffering from myopia, and the situation is more and more serious. There are not ideal or effective devices for correcting myopia yet. In the past, Shen Zhen Weikang Technology Company produced the “Phoenix Eye 2000”, which used red, blue and green vision frequency light to activate the retina and increase eyesight, but the effect is not satisfactory and slow. CN2081103U disclosed a normally worn lens for correcting nearsightedness, the upside of the lens is for correcting farsightedness while the downside is for correcting nearsightedness. However, it's difficult to focus on the object and make the reversed change to correct myopia or control the development, and the multi focus is bad for the youth's eyeball growth. In 1922, Sheard invented “far fogging” by wearing the convex in front of the eyes, which has some effects for correcting the myopia but can not reach a satisfied and stable result, so it couldn't be used widely. From 1980 to 1985, several primary school students had the experiment of wearing 1.5 D convex to read and write to correct myopia, which is the “near fogging” method. Actually this method can slow the myopia development a bit, but cannot correct it effectively. Some other therapeutic methods with convex have the same problem and cannot be spread for use.